Sunday Masquerade
by Lady Narcissa7
Summary: Tradução. É apenas sexo, mas o vínculo emocional entre os dois é mais forte que isso. DMHG.


**Disclaimer:**

- JKRowling, WarnerBros ® e etc, são donos dos personagens que constam nos livros da série Harry Potter.

- Essa fic pertence à "Vexia" (http // www . geocities . com / hp fragrance /), eu apenas tive o prazer de traduzi-la, com permissão.

**N/A:** Bom, essa fic foi traduzida com a ajuda de uma amiga minha, a Karol (valeu, fofa!). É um pouco intrigante, mas eu achei extremamente interessante e gostei da idéia de traduzir pra treinar um pouco meu Inglês. Pra quem sabe Inglês, dêem uma lida na original e me digam se eu sou uma péssima tradutora, porque daí eu vou realmente treinar bastante pra tentar de novo!

**

* * *

Sunday Masquerade **

_  
I.Je suis solitaire_

Segunda-Feira.

Sempre termina assim.

Antes de o sol nascer, ela senta na cama e olha a parede em frente. O brilho vindo da lua reflete nela, a banhando com sua luz que àquelas horas já estava perto do fim. Ela nunca sabe que ele está sempre acordado, a observando. Ele não consegue vê-la como uma fada de um conto de fadas - isso seria muito meloso para o mundo que ele criou para si próprio - mas ele pensa que ela é simplesmente linda em nada além de sua própria pele, mesmo que ela recuse aceitar isso.

Ele a observa olhando a parede, sabendo que, apesar desse dar e receber, há arrependimento e culpa em seus olhos – seu coração.

E ele realmente não ligava.

Era apenas sexo.

_  
II.Je suis faible_

Terça-Feira.

Todos conversam no Salão Principal enquanto ela observa o nada, imaginando se este é outro dia em que ele vai querer que ela esteja lá.

Ele conversa com a Parkinson, contando sobre o esplendoroso verão que passou na Riviera Francesa (e ele faz questão de enfatizar isso), descrevendo a beleza do pôr-do-sol e das águas e o quanto seria _amável _se ela pudesse acompanhá-lo em sua próxima ida à França.

Ela não se surpreende com a reação da outra: guincha, arfa e obviamente se repreende ao perceber que está preste a abraçar o garoto. Ela balança a cabeça, sabendo que Malfoy nunca colocou os pés na França e que muito menos tem algum futuro plano de férias.

Ele é só um cara de glórias falsas, tentando chamar atenção com falsas histórias para fazê-lo um rei aos olhos dos outros.

Assim que ela se vê pronta para responder uma pergunta que Ron havia acabado de fazer, ele a olha apontando a grande porta de madeira do Salão com a cabeça. Ela interrompe a conversa dos amigos para pedir sua licença da mesa._ "Só estou indo a __Biblioteca", _ela diz, e todos acreditam.

"_Essa é nossa Hermione", _os estudantes riem.

Ninguém vê o loiro atrás dela.

_  
II.I.Et je suis puissant_

Ele a segura contra seu corpo, o rosto dela entre suas mãos, e a toma em um beijo que provavelmente a deixaria algumas marcas. Ele lambe a linha fina que compõe os lábios da garota, acariciando-a como se fosse fogo, e ela abre sua boca lentamente para ele. Por um momento, ele tem a impressão de que não há mais ninguém no mundo. Só ela.

E agora as mãos delas estão tirando sua camisa, e as dele estão desabotoando a dela. Eles estão frenéticos, na procura de algo mais. Ele a pressiona com força na parede (e ela tem quase certeza que haverá alguma marca por ali pela manhã) e levanta sua saia até a altura da cintura, sabendo que ela já está molhada e pronta pra ele. Sempre fora assim. Os dedos dela pressionam seus ombros, e ela morde o lábio inferior na tentativa de não implorar (ou fazer barulho, ela não tem certeza).

Ele sorri maliciosamente, enquanto faz um caminho sinuoso com dedos abaixo da cintura da garota. Depois, escorrega o dedo dentro dela e empurra e puxa, medindo as suas reações, sentindo seus músculos interiores em volta disso.

"_Implore, Sangue-ruim, implore."_

E ela implora. Porque isso é tortura.

Antes que ela pudesse perceber, ele já estava mergulhando nela, e ela não sabia de qual maneira.

Ele também não tinha certeza.

_  
III.Mais personne ne sait_

Quarta-feira.

Ele sente que ela saiu de sua cama, mas ele não abriu seus olhos para ver. Essas horas, ele queria dormir, mas do que nos outros dias que ela dormiu com ele. De alguma forma, ele sentia-se saciado.

O espaço ao lado dele afundou devido a um peso delicado (_porque você não está saindo?)_, e ele pode sentir os dedos dela empurrando a margem de seu cabelo fora de seu rosto. A face dele se contorce numa expressão vaga, algo que se assemelha à dor e confusão, mas ela não vê porque está muito escuro. De qualquer forma, ele vira para o outro lado.

Apenas por prevenção.

"_Eu não sei por mais quanto tempo agüentarei isso, Malfoy."_

"_Mais um dia, eu acho."_

E ele ouve a porta bater atrás dela.

Ele está completamente consciente sobre o esboço em seu quarto.

_  
IV.Je veux sentir_

Quinta-Feira.

Um jogo de Quadribol está para começar, e ele a espera no pátio.

Só para dar sorte, ele se convence.

Apesar de ele não saber porque ele precisaria de sorte da Sangue-Ruim.

Ele franze o cenho, inconsciente da sombra atrás dele. Ele está também inconsciente da mão que desliza timidamente na dele, que era muito maior – inconsciente do aperto delicado em sua mão – inconsciente do beijo que é dado em suas juntas.

"_Boa sorte, Malfoy."_

E ele levanta a cabeça, chocado. Não tinha nada lá – apenas o barulho irritante dos pássaros cantando. Mas sua mão esquerda estava tremendo; ele não sabia porque.

Ele a trouxe até sua face, e pode sentir o cheiro de laranjas Mandarin doces.

Ela estava aqui segundos atrás.

E ele nem havia notado.

Passaram-se horas até que o jogo terminasse. Ele estava de pé orgulhosamente entre seus amigos Slytherin, lagarteandonos cumprimentos alheios e inventando histórias exageradas sobre como havia capturado o pomo.

(C_om sua mão esquerda.)_ Ele teve certeza de que sua mão esquerda era notada como milagrosa. Eles não sabiam porque, mas ele sempre foi o certo, sempre foi conhecido como o poderoso rei, então eles simplesmente não o questionavam.

Enquanto eles falavam, ele olhou acima de suas cabeças a procura de um familiar cabelo castanho. Ele a vê, mas ela não está sozinha. Ele não está mais prestando atenção nas palavras de seus colegas; apenas atento à cena que estava se passando a no máximo 7 passos dali. Ela olhou para o rapaz com um sorriso triste em seu rosto, tranqüilizando Pottercom um "V_ocê vai pegá-lo da próxima vez."_ Ele sabia que estava pronto para matar quando ela deu um beijo afetuoso na borda dos lábios de Potter. E o estúpido tomou a boca dela, uma mão levantando seu queixo e o acariciando, a outra segurando firmemente a vassoura ao seu lado.

Ela estava vermelha quando ele se afastou. Potter pressiona os lábios contra sua testa, murmura algo e ela assente. Ele parte.

Ela não está ciente de que esteve segurando sua respiração e assim que estava pronta para soltar todo o ar, ela vê Malfoy a encarando. Um olhar de quem estava tipicamente querendo esganar alguém.

E ela apenas balança a cabeça em sinal de desapontamento.

Malfoys simplesmente não entendiam nada.

_  
V.Mais vous m'avez oublié_

Sexta-Feira.

Ela teve dificuldade ao levantar. Ele tinha sido grosso na noite anterior, encravando seus dentes ao longo de sua pele sensível, puxando seu cabelo, não dando nenhuma atenção aos seus pedidos para parar. Ele esteve perdido em seu desejo e raiva, descontando nela. Especialmente porque ela esteve se "_Esfregando no merda do Potter_." E ela o deixou tirar vantagem.

Ela continua dolorida.

Ela estava pronta para levantar quando um braço a envolve em seu peito e a faz deitar.

Calor.

"_Fica comigo essa noite."_

E ela balança a cabeça, a forçando para cima apesar do seu aperto.

"'_Apenas sexo', lembra-se?"_

Ele franze a testa porque ele sabia que ela estava certa _(Ela já esteve errada?)._

Sim. Essa noite, ela está errada.

E ela nem percebeu isso.

_  
VI.Brûler ce masque_

Sábado.

Ele está observando a lua lá fora, como se o brilho invadisse seus olhos. Ele não aperta os olhos; está acostumado àquela luz. Toda noite ela que dorme fora de seu quarto, ele encara o céu noturno. Porque pelo menos as estrelas e a lua não o deixam até que ele adormeça.

Ele a sente beijar o seu ombro e murmurar "A_deus"_.

Ele a sente puxar o cobertor para cima dele, mesmo sabendo que _ela sabe_ que ele odeia ser coberto enquanto dorme.

Mas tudo bem porque ele está sentindo frio nesta noite.

E ela se foi.

_  
VII.Pour j'ai aucun_

Domingo.

Ela insistiu em visitá-lo essa noite. Ela planejava dizer a ele que o trato estava terminado, que ele deveria encontrar outra garota que esteja disposta a estar lá por uma semana.

Um último suspiro; e ela empurra a porta.

Ela não tem certeza do que fazer sobre o que encontra quando chega.

Havia cacos de vidro (e pequenas gotas de sangue espalhadas) no chão. O vaso de rosas que costumava ficar em sua mesa de mogno está quebrado no chão, e as flores foram pisoteadas. Sua cama está desarrumada ou ele fez uma bagunça nela – ela não tem certeza do que aconteceu antes dela chegar. E ela o vê sentado em sua cama, encarando a mesma parede que ela encara toda manhã antes de voltar rapidamente para o seu quarto.

Havia silêncio, mas ela deseja que ele faça alguma coisa porque esse silêncio é inconfortável. Ela preferiria ouvir suas vozes ecoando no quarto dele do que nada.

Mas ela não precisa se preocupar porque ele fala, de maneira macia, forçada e aparentemente confusa:

"_Fica comigo essa noite?"_

Uma promessa quebrada: ela rasteja para o espaço ao lado dele e se aconchega. Ela tinha certeza de que o acordo deles havia terminado...

E ela também tinha certeza de que as visitas não iam parar.

Porque todo domingo, ele cede **(1)**.

**

* * *

(1):** A autora escreveu na verdade "he lets go", e eu traduzi da maneira que eu achei que ficaria melhor (e da maneira que eu entendi). Se alguém quiser ver se acha alguma outra interpretação pra isso, leiam a fic original e me contatem! 

I- _Je suis solitaire:_ Eu sou solitário.  
II_ - Je suis faible:_ Eu sou fraco.  
II.I - _Et je suis puissant: _E eu sou poderoso.  
III - _Mais personne ne sait: _Mas ninguém sabe.  
IV - _Je veux sentir: _Eu quero sentir.  
V - _Mais vous m'avez oublié: _Mas eu esqueci de você.  
VI - _Brûler ce masque: _Queimar esta máscara.  
VII - _Pour j'ai aucun: _Pois eu não tenho nenhuma.

São coisas assim, meu Francês é uma porcariazinha e o tradutor do Google consegue ser pior ainda! Mas deu pra entender mais ou menos né? Espero que tenham gostado, quero reviews! Beijos e até a próxima!


End file.
